


The Story of When Steve Went Back in Time

by Stuckyforever03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Awkward Dates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crushes, Cute, Cute Kids, Don't Judge Me, Endgame, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Gay Marriage, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, No Winter Soldier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure, Read by the Author, Sharing a Bed, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, gayyyyyyyyyyy, pure bucky barnes, pure romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Remember when Steve went back in time then came back as an old man? This is what that story should've been in my opinion. Read more to find out. Hope everyone enjoys!





	1. The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Endgame spoilers ahead js

**Steve PoV**

I suited up and shifted my weight to adjust my hold on the stones. I glanced at Buck, seeing the fear in his eyes. I stepped down from the platform to go give my best friend and longtime crush a goodbye.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back" I softly murmured to Bucky. Buck smirked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you" Bucky said, fear filling his eyes. I walked closer and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you pal" Buck whispered into my ear before we slowly pulled back and I picked the stones back up. I got back up onto the platform and gave Bruce the ok, waiting as he counted down.

Suddenly I was in 2014 again in New York. I swiftly put the scepter and time stone back. I took a deep breath in as I saw Tony again.

"Earth lost her best defender.... and she'll never get him back" a tear rolled down my cheek as I punched in the next time and place, heading off not Vormir to get the soul stone back in its place.

"Steve, Son...... Of a motherfucking bitch. How are you still alive? And how are you this good looking??" Red Skull was astonished upon seeing me. 

"Look man, I'm just here to return the stone. I've got places to be my dude. People to see. Stones to return" I handed him the stone waving goodbye before vanishing to the next few places. 

I made sure all the stones were returned before glancing over to where the space stone in the tesseract sat.

Putting the tesseract back I saw an older Howard Stark briefly. He didn't see me so I didn't interact with him.

I though about what Tony had said about getting a life, living with those you truly care about. I knew what I had to do. I took in a deep breath, preparing to see Peggy again.

I walked back to Peggy's office, seeing her there I almost cried. I knocked on the window, getting her attention. She gasped and ran around to get to the room where I stood. 

"Steve oh my God what are you doing here I thought you died!!" Peggy nearly screamed. I lifted her chin up to get a quick kiss.

"I couldn't leave without getting that dance" I smirked. I had other plans for later but at least she would be happy with a dance. I dragged her out from her office letting her clock out. We left to go to her house.

She turned on a song, getting situated. We danced in the dim lighting of her house, flowing softly to the rythm of the music. The music came to an end and I rested my head on hers, pulling her in for one more kiss.

"I'm really glad I got that dance Peggy. It was nice. I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go. I'll see you around" I said before rushing out the door. I ran back to the base and found the tracker they had for everyone. I looked through the files for a long time, finally finding the one I was searching for. 

_James Buchanan Barnes_

The filed gleamed and I went through with it, finding the GPS tracker set on Bucky. Snatching the tracker, I ran out to find out exactly where Bucky was. It was time to save my best friend. Save him and make sure he doesn't have to go through the brainwashing and the horror of being the Winter soldier. 

Off I went on the voyage of my life. Goodbye everything I know. I have a life to save.

After trekking for 2 days, I realized I could just use the machine Stark built to get there and get out. I punched in the coordinates the tracker was taking me, taking in a hard breath and preparing myself for the battle with Hydra that will come from taking Bucky.

I pressed the button, landing next to Bucky in a similar position that I found him in when I got him out of the Hydra base the first time. I payed my hand on his chest, looking over to where the scarred tissue from Hydra fusing in his metal arm lay. Bucky flinched slightly under the touch, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Steve?" 

 


	2. BUCKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve saves Bucky, taking him back to their apartment and ends up expressing his love for Bucky

**Bucky's POV**

"Steve?!" I whispered still waking up. I had to be dreaming. I just had to be. I could be dead. Either way, this couldn't be real. I heard the agents saying something about Steve crashing a plane into ice. "St-Steve? Is it really you? I thought you crashed into an ice cap." I told him, stuttering a bit. I was concerned about the agents coming back and seeing Steve if he was real.

"Yeah, Buck. It's me. I promise. I'm real. I'm gonna save you" Steve rubbed my forehead lightly. My heart started racing, if Steve was real the agents could catch him. We had to get out of there and fast. Steve obviously caught on fast. He was doing something with a weird gadget on his hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine, then quickly pushing a glowing button on his hand. 

Within seconds we we're back in the apartment we had before the army. I hugged him tightly. For a second time in our life, he saved me from doom and probably death. 

"Hey Buck. You okay? I mean, obviously you were tortured and have a metal arm now.... But are you okay now? You are hurt too bad right?" Steve was panicky, shaking and checking all over my body for cuts or bruises. I chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm okay Stevie. I'm glad to see you. I thought you were gone forever. I thought.. I though you were dead. How on Earth did you find me??" Steve rubbed the back of his neck as if he was guilty of doing something. I gave him a cautious look, saying that he better not have risked his life just to save me. I had told him multiple times that I'm not worth all this. He shouldn't put his life on the line for me, especially with as much stupid stuff as he does constantly. "I mean, how the hell did you even know I was still alive? How did you know I wasn't dead or something?? A fall from that height could've killed me Steve." Steve looked at the ground. Something was different. This wasn't my Steve. My Steve was hopeful for the future and full of life. This Steve was exhausted and looked like death.

"Look Buck, there's and explanation for all of that. For now though can we just chill together? Get back into the old swing of things? You and I had both been honorably discharged because they thought we were dead..." Steve trailed off his head sinking below his shoulders. God he looked like a skiddish golden retriever when he did this. I guess I could forget about how different he was. He might have been through a lot since we last saw each other.

"Yeah pal. We can do that. Wanna go to Coney Island tomorrow? I'd say today but I'm tired and need some rest" I chuckled. Steve's posture changed drastically as I chuckled. Steve chuckled too, understanding the feeling of just wanting to rest after a long day. I had missed my best friend for the time we were apart. It was good to have him back.

I snuggled into the uncomfortable small bed in the apartment, pulling the blankets up to my chest. Trying to get comfortable I realized just how much more comfortable sleeping on the floor during the war was. Hell, sleeping on the table that Hydra strapped me to was more comfortable that this bed, but you get whatever life gives you I guess.  

"STEVE" I called. Steve rushes through the hall just to stop right outside the door way and poke his head in. Those glistening blue eyes and slicked back hair could kill just about anyone who bares witness to it.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve's voice was like silk flowing from his mouth. I felt heat rush to my face. Quickly hiding my face under the sheet, I tried to calm down and stop blushing.

"Do you mind laying down next to me? I know it's weird and we haven't done that in forever but it's nice to have you back. I've really missed you Stevie" the words came out of my mouth so fast I almost wondered if he'd heard what I'd said or not. My concerns were shut down when he chuckled lightly under his breath and laid down next to me. It was nice to have him back. It truly was. Now if only I could man up and tell him how I feel about him. Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired to even try right now. I nuzzled into his strong chest letting my breathing settle down and my entire body relax as I listened to his heart beating calmly in his chest. 

Pure serenity. That's what this is. My eyes fluttered shut and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Steve's POV**

I laid there with Bucky's body against mine, watching him breathe steadily in his sleep. He seemed so calm. So happy. This had been all I had ever wanted in life.

"I love you Buck" I whispered kissing the top of his sleeping head, running my hands through his messy hair lightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

 **3rd Person POV**  

Bucky shifted slightly in Steve's arms, his eyes slowly opening. With the realization that being saved and Steve being back not being a dream came a light smile. Bucky was truly happy Steve was back, it brought a whole new light to Bucky's life. Made him feel like he had been given a second chance at life. Little did he know that Steve had also gotten a second chance at life and wanted to spend it with Bucky.

**Steve's POV**

"Hey sleepyhead. Feel better after that nap? You slept pretty hard for a while" I chuckled lightly. Buck groaned and pushed a pillow in my face. I laughed a bit harder at his sleepy antics. 

"Punk" Bucky groaned. He wasn't mad at me, I could tell he loved the gentle teasing. He pushed himself up to sit up on the bed, his stomach growling at him loudly. "We should probably get some food. My stomach doesn't sound too happy with me right now" Bucky looked down at his stomach with a frown.

"Ok Buck" I sat up next to him "I've got some money, let's go out to dinner tonight" Bucky was taken back. I never really had much money in the 40's. Much less money to go out to dinner. Bucky nodded though, silently saying it was a good idea. I was hungry too, I couldn't deny that. It had been a while since I last ate. What sounded good though?

"It's a date Rogers" Bucky's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. My head whipped in his direction, astonished. Did Bucky just make this friendly dinner invitation a date?? "If that's ok with you, that is. I'd really like to take you on a date Stevie" Bucky turned in my direction with a smirk on his face. "Love you too by the way" My face went red. I though he was asleep when I said that. Damn it. Well, at least I know he feels the same way.

"Yeah Buck, I'd love that" I was grinning ear to ear, so happy that I can finally live my life out with my best friend, my crush, and my soulmate. Even if it had to be in secret, it's happening and that's the best feeling in the world. Bucky pulled me by my hip to be closer to him, snuggling into my side. He may have a metal arm and super soldier serum, but he's still the same Bucky bear I know and love. This is was Tony was talking about. These moments, where you can live in pure bliss knowing that you're with the one you love most and that they love you too.

I got up so I could get ready for tonight. This was going to be the best night of my entire life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I'm honestly loving this story a ton so far!!! I'll continue to update whenever I have the chance, which should be often since I'm out of school for the summer


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on a date. It's super cute and ends really well

**Bucky's POV**

I adjusted the collar of my shirt. It was nothing too fancy, just a simple shirt but it looked nice. Steve had run out earlier to get some clothes and groceries before we started to get ready for the date. I was so excited for tonight. I walked down the hall to find Steve standing in the middle of the living room.

My breath caught in my throat. Steve looked amazing. His shirt really defined his muscular form, his entire outfit fitting his body in a heavenly way. I sized him up, noting every crease and tight fitting spot. I don't know what happened to him while I was gone, but God right now I didn't care. I was just happy to have him to myself again.

"Lord Stevie. What're you trying to do to me?" I stalked over to where he was standing like he was my prey. Steve smirked and pulled me in close.

"You like it?" He chuckled tugging my chin up to kiss me. I hummed into the kiss. Steve pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

_So this is what actual love is. I'm so glad I found this_ I thought to myself smiling. 

"Come on Buck, we'd better go before we get so close that we don't end up leaving tonight" Steve said kissing along my jaw. I chuckled at what he's doing and pulled away. I hugged at his sleeve lovingly.

"Come on Stevie, let's go. I've been waiting for this for a long time" I smiled the biggest smile I could muster. I know it's not right for me to love a man, but good God does this feel so right. Right here, right now, I know that this is where I'm supposed to be. 

We walked out the door, staying at a distance as to not draw attention to ourselves. Every now and then Steve would glance over and smile a gentle smile. I don't care what everyone else says, this  _is_ love and no one can change my mind. 

Steve stopped in front of one of the nicest restaurants in New York. I glanced at him, my jaw down to the floor. How on Earth was he doing to pay for this? This place was seriously expensive, we don't even have a couch in our tiny apartment. Not even a real bed, it's more like a cot.

"Don't worry about it Buck. I have everything covered" Maybe my thoughts weren't so hard to read after all. I just gawked at what was happening. I had to hold myself back till it hurt as to not pounce on Steve right then and there. 

"Table for two please" I told the girl. She gave us a look of uncertainty, but shrugged and led us to the table. I can't tell if it's because she recognized Steve or if it's because we are two guys dressed up and going to dinner together. Either way it made my stomach drop, I got scared. What if she knew and was going to tell someone? What if she tried to hurt Steve? Thoughts ran through my head until Steve tapped lightly on my left arm.  _Oh right... Metal arm. That's probably why._ I chuckled at my own mind running wild. 

We took our seats and I was still in disbelief. My mouth was gaped open as I looked around at our surroundings. _A simple bar would've been fine_ I want to tell Steve, but I wasn't going to complain. This is better than anywhere I had ever been.

"What're you going to get Buck?" He asks, still skimming through the menu. He glanced up without moving his head before looking back. I shrugged. I hadn't been thinking about food, I was too busy admiring the restaurant.

"Probably a burger" I replied. I didn't want anything too expensive. 

The waitress came back to take our orders. Giving them to her, she kept glancing at my arm. It was making me really self conscious about it. I get it, metal arm. It's what, the 40's? I honestly don't know. Could be the 50's or the 30's. Who knows, either way replacement limbs weren't heard of that the time. Doesn't excuse people's judgemental looks.

Rain had begun to pound down on the roof while we were eating. Every crack of thunder made me jump a bit. Maybe it was a headache, I couldn't be that sensitive to noise could I? Steve notices and give me a look as if to say 'You alright over there pal? Do we need to pay and leave'. Maybe leaving sounded nice but there was no way in hell I was wasting this food. He paid a lot for this. I shook my head. I'd survive just a little longer. I had made it through a lot worse than this, a little noise sensitivity won't-

Another loud crack of thunder. Steve looks at me knowingly and asks the next lady to come by for a check.

"Come on Buck, let's get going. We can go home and rest for a bit. I have plans for us tomorrow" Steve winked reaching out his hand to me. I hesitantly take it and let him lead me out of the restaurant to the rainy streets of Brooklyn. It felt much better out here some how. The sun had gone down by now so the little light we had on the way back was from the streetlights. The lighting made Steve's eyes look like a dream. They were like the vast ocean that I could drown in. I stop abruptly. It takes Steve a second to realize but when he does, a look of panic crosses his face. 

"What's wrong Bucky?" Steve stands in front of me, the rain in his hair making it glisten in the light. I stared back into his eyes, glancing down at his lips for a moment. It was so wrong but it felt so damn right. God how I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. Not in public at least. Too many dangers can be listed for doing that in public. I had to admit though, the thought of doing it with the possibility of getting caught made it more tempting.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm all good Stevie. I just- Well..." I trailed off, looking back at the ground. I feel Steve's hand wrap lightly under my jaw, lifting my face to look at him. He looked deep into my eyes, waiting for a second with our faces just an inch apart. I rock up to my tip toes and close the space between us. It takes Steve a second to react, but when he does we both melt into the kiss, not caring if we get caught. It was only Steve and I, in that moment. 

After a while we had to pull apart, gasping for breath. Wow, maybe it was wrong but fuck it felt so right. I quickly glance around to make sure no one was around, quickly stealing another kiss once I confirmed we were safe. Steve leans his forehead against mine. We stand there for a bit just relishing in the feeling of being together. Steve pulls away and looks up at the sky. It was starting to pour down on us. He laughs lightly and grabs my hand, dragging me back to our apartment. I giggle along the way trying to keep up.

We finally make it to the door, rushing in. We realized quickly that we are soaked and dripping water all over the apartment. Steve ran to grab towels for us. I sit down on the floor while I wait to catch my breath. I never thought a date could be so much fun, maybe this is what I had truly been missing out on. Maybe girls just arent for me, because when I look at Steve I see someone who i want to be with for the rest of my life. 

Footsteps trample back and I suddenly have a towel thrown over my head.

"Get dry Buck before you ruin our floor" Steve chuckles. Obviously it's a joke, our floors are concrete. A little water wouldnt do anything to them. None the less I dry off, rubbing the towel over my head to thoroughly dry my hair. "Bucky, I think you're good. You can stop obsessing over your hair for once" with that, Steve had a wet towel to the face. I missed this so much. Even after Steve joined the war and we got more time together, it was never like before. There wasnt the playful banter back and forth like this. He took the towel and laid it down over the railing of our porch so it could dry. He walked back and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. I squeak in surprise, but nuzzle into his chest melting into the feeling of serenity. 

"So ya wanna tell me how ya knew I was alive punk? Or ya just gonna keep that lil secret all to ya self" I chuckle. I want an answer but I also dont want to pressure him. Who knows what he went through while I was gone. Steve looks into my eyes for a second and sighs.

"Look Buck, promise you wont be mad?" I nod my head. " I'm uh... I'm from the future. 2023 to be exact." I look at him in bewilderment. The future? Whats it like? What am I like? Are there flying cars? Who won the war? Thousands of thoughts run through my head. "I'd love to explain more but I dont know if thats a good idea and its getting late. I have big plans for tomorrow and we both need rest." Steve cards a hand through my still slightly damp hair. I huff and whine but go to bed without much more of a fight. Maybe soon my questions will be answered..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely loving this fic so far and Id love to to hear any feedback from anyone. Another chapter should be out later today!!


End file.
